39 grados
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: ¿Shizuo enfermo?  ?Izaya va a visitarlo? mi primer fic de este anime, espero y sea de su agrado


_Konbawa!_

_Cómo están? Espero que muy bien ^ ^ como pueden ver, yo sigo todavía con el gusto por hacer unas historias alternas de los animes que me encantan, jiji._

_Y bueno, esta vez me ha entrado la fascinación por el anime de Durarara! (Bueno, mejor dicho, por Shizuo e Izaya, jeje, es que… son cautivantes! A poco no? ^ ^u)_

_Vale pues, ya me dejo de tanto rollo y no les entretengo más, éste es el primero que hago de este anime, ya leí muchos de ellos y me han encantado, de hecho, el leerlos fue lo que me animó a hacer uno yo también, je ^/^ Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que dieron el primer paso al hacer fic's de todos estos grandiosos personajes _

_Como tal, este fic es hecho con la idea de entretener y pasar un buen rato a todo aquél que lo lea, todos los personajes, tienen su respectivo dueño._

**39 GRADOS**

_Previo: ¿Shizuo enfermo? ¿Izaya va a visitarlo? _

Como siempre, caminaba tranquilo por las calles de la ciudad de Ikebukuro, esta vez, a medio dìa.

Un domingo tranquilo, como pocos, cosa que extrañaba en sobremanera al chico de cabellos negros y que siempre vestía su gran abrigo con peluche en la capucha y en las mangas.

Caminaba despreocupadamente y hasta parecía que tarareaba una canción; se sentía libre, aún así algo buscaba… porque a cada paso que daba, recorría todos los lugares con su vista y a ratos estiraba un poco su cuello para ver sobre las cabezas de las demás personas al llegar a algún cruce de calles con rayas de cebra.

Este dìa andaba por Ikebukuro sin "necesidad" o "negocio" alguno; el dìa de ayer y anteayer sí que había tenido cosas que hacer pero hoy no. Simplemente que, andar 3 días por Ikebukuro y que NADIE le echara bronca en cuanto lo viera era raro… Muy raro.

Así que, por eso el domingo madrugó y se dedicó a andar por toda la ciudad, total, como suelen decir: "Si la montaña no viene hacia ti… Tú ve hacia ella" y eso es lo que iba a hacer, si NADIE lo buscaba, él iba a buscar a ALGUIEN.

Habiendo tomado esa decisión, desayunó en una pequeña cafetería, donde se preguntaba a sí mismo dónde buscar; era raro que el joven informante tuviera dudas de cualquier tipo pero, tenía que admitir que, aunque ese ALGUIEN bien podía ser predecible a ratos, siempre mantenía su distancia con la gente, era precavido.

Y mientras comía su hamburguesa pensaba quien le podría dar la información que en ese momento necesitaba… bueno, eso era lo de menos, el problema era cómo pedirla sin verse tan obvio, pues era raro que lo tuviera que buscar ya que siempre, por casualidad… ¿o destino? Lo que fuera, siempre terminaban encontrándose.

Cuando terminó su desayuno optó por andar otros pasos más, mientras pensaba se detuvo cerca del restaurante ruso de sushi – Simon podría decirme – se dijo a sí mismo, pero luego meneó su cabeza de forma negativa – Nah… puede que luego me salga con cosas tontas como la del otro dìa – y continuó su andar.

En ese momento se detuvo en seco ¿Y si las palabras de Simon eran ciertas? ¿Si por esa razón él lo buscaba? Nuevamente sacudió su cabeza, intentando alejar esos "disparates", como él los llamó, de su mente.

Momentos después, cerca de una tienda de regalos, su vista se posó en cierta persona que él conoce sólo de vista y nombre: Tom, el jefe de su "queridísimo" amigo Shizuo; pero le extrañó verlo solo, volteo a todas partes tratando de localizar al falso rubio pero no logró divisarlo y vaya… ¡No ver a alguien rubio y de casi 2 metros de altura entre tanta gente de cabellos obscuros y estatura promedio del metro setenta no podría ser tan difícil!

Pero aún así, no lo vio; la espina seguía clavada en él y esta vez, le valió; se dirigió directamente hacia el joven cobrador de deudas pero, antes de que pudiera dirigirle la palabra se percató de que Simon se acercaba, entonces se escondió entre las personas que estaban viendo los aparadores de la tienda y escuchó una breve conversación.

- Hola, Tom-san – Simon, hola - ¿Otra vez solo? – Si… Espero que ya mañana vuelva Shizuo – respondió el joven entre cansado y preocupado – Su hermano ya le dio medicina – Ya veo… Ikebukuro es muy silenciosa sin Shizuo – dice el ruso mientras contempla la ciudad; luego de esa breve charla, ambos se despidieron y continuaron sus respectivos caminos. Entonces Izaya empezó de nuevo su andar, esta vez en una dirección fija, mientras pensaba – Shizuo… medicina… ¿Qué tienen que ver uno con la otra? -.

Mientras el informante caminaba; en el departamento de Shizuo todo estaba muy silencioso, sólo había un poco de ruido en el cuarto de éste, donde se encontraban 2 personas: Los hermanos Heiwajima. El mayor comiendo algo ligero y el menor viéndole comer - ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó el menor sin, aparente, cambio en su tono de voz.

Shizuo estaba sentado en su cama, vestía una pijama sencilla de 2 piezas y comía tranquilamente – Si… creo que ya mañana estaré bien, sólo tengo que descansar. No es para preocuparse – respondía al ver que su hermano media la temperatura de su cuerpo tocando su frente y sonreía ante tal acción.

Habiendo terminado de comer, Kasuka retiró los platos y, mientras los lavaba, el mayor veía por la ventana y pensaba – Dos días postrado en una cama… Que aburrido, todo por culpa de una fiebre causada por una lluvia y falta de descanso – se tumba en la cama nuevamente y vuelve a pensar mientras veía hacia la entrada de su cuarto y escuchaba el sonido que provenía de la cocina – Pero no es tan malo… admito que me faltaba dormir -, sus ojos se van cerrando pues el sueño lo va venciendo pero alcanzó a escuchar la voz de su hermano que se despedía diciéndole que regresaría por la noche. Y así, el menor de los Heiwajima salió de la casa.

En el edifico de enfrente, el joven que responde al nombre de Orihara Izaya, observaba la escena con sus binoculares y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, momentos después guarda el objeto en una de las bolsas de su abrigo, da unos pasos atrás y habla para sí mismo – Vaya, vaya… Con que estabas en casa y en cama, por eso no salías… Lo dicho, tan predecible y a la vez no tanto -. Baja las escaleras del edificio y sale de éste… para luego entrar al edificio donde vive Shizuo, pues esperó a que el joven actor saliera de él.

Shizuo dormía plácidamente, por lo cual, no se percató del momento en que Izaya entraba a su casa sin permiso y menos se dio cuenta cuando el informante abrió la puerta y entró a su cuarto mientras veía todo el lugar con detenimiento – Que sobrio… y yo que esperaba encontrar pósters de tu hermanito – decía como si esperara que alguien le respondiera, pero nadie lo hizo.

Izaya caminó hasta quedar al lado de la cama de Shizuo, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, se balanceaba sobre sus propios pies y veía al rubio – Así que estás enfermo, ¿eh? Quien lo diría… Al hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro lo ha tumbado una fiebre… - decía burlonamente.

Su vista se posó en el rostro de Shizuo, vio que éste se movió un poco y el pedazo de tela que tenía en la frente se cayó por un lado de su cara. Izaya veía la tela, luego su mirada se dirigió al pequeño buró que tenía a su lado derecho y que estaba a un lado de la cama, éste tenía un recipiente con agua limpia.

Izaya veía el recipiente y la tela una y otra vez, como si pensara en hacer o no lo que pasaba por su mente y, antes de darse cuenta, la tela ya estaba en sus manos y éstas dentro del recipiente con el agua, la tela absorbiendo un poco del líquido para luego ser colocada en la frente del rubio, después de esto, el pelinegro acercó una silla y se sentó, viendo al (por ahora) tranquilo barman dormir.

Para la sorpresa total de Izaya, todo estuvo tranquilo por un par de horas, no sabía porqué pero no le desagradaba la idea de estar allí, haciéndole compañía al joven rubio. Se dedicó a cambiar la tela un par de veces, cambiar el agua del recipiente, prepararse un café y leer uno que otro libro que encontraba en la habitación.

Ya estaba entrada la tarde cuando Izaya se levantó de la silla para estirar un poco su cuerpo pues se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta. Viò que Shizuo estaba acostado dándole la espalda y que no tenía la tela sobre su frente; la retiró para mojarla nuevamente pero antes tocó la frente del joven y notó que ya no tenía fiebre, acto seguido sonrió complacido.

Dejo las cosas en la mesa, la silla en su lugar y, ya estando de pie junto a la cama habló – Bueno… creo que es todo por hoy, más te vale que ya mañana estés recuperado… No tienes ni idea de lo aburrida que es la ciudad sin ti… persiguiéndome a lo loco, claro – intentó corregir la última frase cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Inclinó un poco su cuerpo para ver a Shizuo dormir y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro, momentos después se acercó al rostro del rubio… y lo besó en la mejilla; fue un beso sin malicia, simplemente se dejó llevar, pero inmediatamente se retiró porque, de no haberlo hecho, el brazo de Shizuo le hubiese golpeado – Ey, ey – apenas y dice el pelinegro al tiempo que da unos pasos hacia atrás, viendo como el rubio se sienta de golpe en la cama y, con una expresión molesta ve al informante quien le habla muy tranquilo – Veo que ya te recuperaste, Shizu-chan -… I-za-ya… -.

Apenas y dice el rubio, el mencionado camina rumbo a la puerta del cuarto – Bien… mi trabajo ya está hecho, nos vemos, Shizu-chan – Ven aquí maldita pulga – como puede, Shizuo se levanta de la cama con la intención de perseguir a Orihara-kun pero no logra mantenerse en pie y se recarga en la puerta de la habitación, por su parte, el informante ya está en la puerta de entrada dispuesto a salir de la casa – Tranquilo, no te esfuerces, podrías recaer y si eso pasara, todo lo que hice hoy sería en vano … Toma en cuenta mi esfuerzo ¿no? – dice simplemente, fingiendo cansancio.

Ante esto, el barman responde – Maldito… Es por tu culpa que me haya enfermado - ¿Ah si? – pregunta el otro fingiendo inocencia – Sí, por perseguirte bajo la lluvia – al oírlo, Izaya ríe burlonamente – Jajaja! Me proseguías a mí… ¿y en mi lugar atrapaste un resfriado? Jajaja, que divertido eres, no cabe duda, siempre logras sorprenderme, Shizu-chan –.

El informante dobla un poco su cuerpo a causa la risa, por su parte, el barman luce molesto - ¡Cállate! Ya verás que te atraparé y me desharé de ti – Si, si, como digas – responde Izaya sin darle importancia, da media vuelta para salir de la casa pero, antes de hacerlo dice al rubio dándole la espalda y en tono serio – Vete a la cama para que no recaigas… - luego voltea a verle y le sonríe de forma inocente – Nos vemos mañana, Shizu-chan – y cierra la puerta al momento en que una silla se estrella en ésta y escucha el grito de su nombre proveniente de la boca del falso rubio, por su parte, Izaya sale sonriente del edificio.

Shizuo, caminó de la puerta de su habitación a la ventana de la misma y vio al informante caminar por la calle donde su edificio se encuentra y, poco antes de que el pelinegro, aparentemente, diera vuelta en la esquina y tomara un rumbo desconocido, el informante volteó a ver al antes enfermo y le sonrió tranquilamente, para luego despedirse agitando su mano y continuar su camino.

Este acto irritó a Shizuo quien sólo golpeo y agrietó, más, la ya de por sí desgastada pared de su habitación – Maldita pulga – decía entre dientes. Cerró fuertemente su ventana y las cortinas, caminó y se quedó de pie junto a su cama viéndola atentamente. Tocó su frente - …la fiebre se esfumó – dice para sí, entonces voltea hacia el buró y ve el recipiente con el agua, el pedazo de tela a un lado de éste y una taza blanca que aún tenía un poco de la bebida que se había preparado el informante.

El rubio rechina sus dientes, se sienta en la cama y busca sus cigarrillos en uno de los cajones del buró, al encontrarlos se dispone a fumar uno pero antes de hacerlo, se le vienen a la mente las palabras de Izaya diciéndole que tiene que recuperarse.

Acto seguido deja la cajetilla junto a la taza con café y se acuesta de nueva cuenta, viendo dicha taza y murmurando "no me digas qué hacer, ya lo sé", cierra sus ojos y se tapa parte de su rostro con la cobija pues sintió su cara un poco caliente y culpando a la fiebre, se dispuso a dormir bien para ya estar sano por la mañana.

Ya en la noche, Kasuka llegó a la casa, sin ruido ni palabra alguna entró al cuarto y vio a su hermano dormir tranquilamente, vio las cosas en el buró y caminó a la ventana, abrió un poco las cortinas y se percató de que había alguien en el edificio de enfrente, una persona que vestía un abrigo con capucha y que, al darse cuenta de que lo habían visto, se fue de inmediato.

Luego de esto, Kasuka se retiró de la ventana sin más y cerró las cortinas; tocó la frente de su hermano y sonrió ante el hecho de saber que éste ya no tenía fiebre y verlo descansar como si nada hubiera pasado. El joven actor caminó fuera de la habitación mientras le decía "buenas noches" a su hermano mayor. Mañana volverían a sus normales vidas pues, aunque no lo demostrara, el menor de los Heiwajima estaba preocupado por su hermano, pero hoy se dio cuenta de que alguien más también se preocupaba por él.

_Listo!__ ^ ^ Espero y me haya quedado más o menos bien, había pensado en hacerlo cortito porque, según yo, no tenía idea cómo hacer un fic para este par pero… Habiendo empezado con el escrito, la idea fue tomando forma y pues decidí seguirle hasta donde topara, jeje._

_Creo yo que no quedó tan mal pero, ustedes tienen la última palabra cualquier comentario será bien recibido, así que, por fa' si alguien leyó este fic, apiádense de mi tantito y dejen un review, va?_

_Sayo! _


End file.
